Fireworks and Nibbles
by DarkLordK
Summary: After retrieving the Furfrou belonging to the owner of Parfum Palace, Serena and Shauna are invited to watch a fireworks show in honor of... Furfrou. As the girls watch, things take a very interesting turn, and Serena discovers something about herself as well as her friend. SerenaXShauna. Contains a small bit of language and sexual content, but nothing big. Pokémon Nintendo.


Holy freakin' Hell, I'm not dead! Woo!

I really have no excuse other than life happened and I got caught up in it. College, friends, my girlfriend... Anywho, I finally have some time, and I recently got Pokémon Y. For anyone who's played it, you hopefully know where this is going. Anyone who hasn't... Well, you start out with four other friends on your journey. There's a part where you, with the help of one of the friends, have to help the owner of a mansion catch his Furfrou, who has run into the hedge garden behind the mansion. After cornering it, the owner invites you and Shauna (the friend who helps you do so) to watch a fireworks show he puts on for his Furfrou before giving you the Poké Flute (the whole reason you're there). It gets rather... Interesting. And when you play as the female character (which I did, since I always pick the male and I felt like changing it up), it's even weirder. In a good way, of course. ;P

Also, before reading, I would like everyone to know what the characters look like, so please go here (cdn . bulbagarden / upload / 7 / 73 / XY_Shauna . png) and here (cdn . bulbagarden / upload / e / e1 / XY_Serena . png), taking out the spaces between parts of the URL and the parentheses.

Anyway, here we go!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fireworks and Nibbles**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, Serena, you made it!" Shauna's peppy voice could be heard as Serena made her way to the balcony. Glancing up, she smiled a bit, even though the situation seemed weird to her. After all, the fireworks she was going to watch weren't even really FOR her and Shauna. They were just sort of... Told they could watch them if they wanted. The owner of Parfum Palace was a strange man indeed, putting on a fireworks show for his Furfrou. Yeah... Strange was a good word for it.

'Fuckin' weirdo,' thought the blonde bitterly. She sat her bag down by one of the pillars before joining her friend on the balcony, regaining her smile. It was hard not to be happy around the girl, as energetic as she was. "Yeah, I'm here... This guy, though... He's kinda strange." Giggling, Shauna nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah, but at least we get a show for what we did!"

"Oh, you mean that thing that Mr. Rich Weirdo could've done but couldn't be bothered with?" A sly smile graced Serena's lips as Shauna continued her giggling fit. Really, the girl was bound to giggle at anything even remotely funny, but that was something Serena appreciated about her friend. Shauna could make anything seem positive.

And she wasn't hard on the eyes, but that wasn't something Serena was willing to admit. To anyone.

She felt the first firework explosion deep in her chest, and it shook her out of her thoughts just in time for the sensation of her hand being grasped to become apparent to her. Her cheeks warmed a bit. "Um... S-Shauna, what are you doing...?"

"Well, Serena, I'm enjoying the fireworks."

"I-I meant the... Hand-holding..." She noticed the brunette's cheeks redden a bit as well as she grinned.

"I... I'm just really enjoying the fireworks. I'll remember them forever, you know... 'Cause I watched them with you." Her hand tightened a bit on Serena's, causing the blonde's blush to deepen. The second firework burst in the sky, this one golden in color.

"Oh... I see. Well, Shauna... Me too." She smiled at her friend, who turned to face her. She began to chew on her bottom lip, which she always did when she was flustered or nervous.

"Ive always thought that was cute, you know." Serena's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Shauna giggled once again, moving a bit closer.

"It's cute. When you do that with your lip." The tan girl's grin was wide and devious.

"Stop that... It is not." Even as she said this, the taller girl couldn't help but to smile along with Shauna. How long had she thought THAT?

"Uh-huh. It, um... Well..." Another explosion above them, lighting them up with a variety of colors. "I-It makes me... Er..." The smaller girl brought her lips to the blonde's ear, whispering softly. "Want you to do it to me." Serena's blush once again grew, and she was positive she looked like a Tamato Berry. Was Shauna asking what she THOUGHT she was asking?

"I... W-What do you mean...?" The young brunette got almost uncomfortably close to her friend, smiling with her bottom lip sticking out slightly, teasingly.

"I want you to do it to me... Bite my lip. Please...?"

Okay, THIS took a weird turn. Yet another firework exploded in the air, illuminating the dark sky around them, enough so that Serena could see the red tint in Shauna's cheeks, coupled with her devious little smile that Serena absolutely hated to love. "W-Well... Alright... But one thing first."

"Hm? What's that, Serena?"

The blonde finally smiled her own devious grin, the one that had boys and some girls on their knees for her. "I don't kiss anyone that I'm not officially going out with." It was Shauna's turn to blush now, and she nodded her head without hesitation.

"Of course! I'll go out with you!" Both girls smiled, and Serena took the initiative as she usually did with her relationships. Lightly cupping her friend's face, she brought their lips together softly, savoring the unique flavor of her lips. It wasn't that she hadn't ever kissed another girl, in fact she had had quite a few girlfriends before Shauna. But somehow she tasted more... Innocent. Yeah. Innocent works. Deciding to indulge the girl in her fantasy, Serena took her lower lip in her teeth and began gently nibbling on it. A small moan escaped Shauna as the blonde continued her assault on her lip, her hands gripping the railing.

Serena felt herself growing rather tingly from the kiss. It was odd, as she had never got that way just from kissing someone before. Maybe it was just Shauna having that sort of affect on her. She neither knew nor cared, however, and opted for keeping the kiss going. Her eyes shot open when she felt Shauna's slender hand resting on her butt, lightly squeezing it through her skirt and panties. A small whimper escaped her lips and she broke the kiss, panting slightly and grinning. "Jeez... D-Didn't realize you were so forward..." Shauna giggled softly, also panting.

"Figured I had to be... Since you're like that." Chuckling, the blonde began nipping and sucking at the tender flesh of her neck. "Ah...! S-Serena~... K-Keep going... The biting is... Nnnh..." The girl's fingers became tangled in Serena's blonde locks, holding her head where it was so she could keep placing love-bites on Shauna's neck. After a few minutes, right when the firework finale began, Shauna's body tensed up and she began twitching a bit, moaning weakly. Serena smiled, pulling her lips aways from Shauna to speak huskily.

"So... You can cum just from that, huh...? Good to know." Shauna, realizing she had just indeed had an orgasm, blushed intensely.

"S-Shut up... Nn..." Serena laughed, kissing the brunette's lips softly once more.

"It's a good thing, hon. But our show's over, so we'll have to meet up somewhere so I can get a turn." Shauna smiled at this.

"Y-Yeah... I won't let you go without."

"Good." The two girls went for simply holding hands again as Parfum Palace's owner, along with his butler, appeared at the entrance to the balcony.

"And that was my fireworks show for my dear Furfrou! I assume you're satisfied with that?"

Grinning, both girls nodded. Shauna spoke. "Oh, very satisfied, Mister. VERY satisfied."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And with that, I'm back! Feels good to be writing again. For anyone who's following them, my two ongoing projects (Princess and the Swordspony and Ecstasy is Magic) should hopefully be updated soon as well. I also have a few more One-shot ideas for Pokémon X & Y, so look forward to those. They'll be more... Lemon-y than this one was. ;)

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
